Something New Between Troy and Gabriella
by amberbabydoll
Summary: HSM, and POTF CROSSOVER! Summary inside! First Fan Fiction story!
1. Announcement

Something New Between Troy and Gabriella

Story Summary: East High comes to H.G. Welles to see what program they have. While there, Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez meets Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow. Gabriella tells Keely that she has feeling for Troy, and Troy tells Phil that he has feelings for Gabriella. Will Phil and Keely help? What will happen? Read to find out!

Author's note: Phil and Keely's a couple. It's a crossover! My first fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future, and High School Musical.

Chapter 1: The Announcement

Keely is doing the morning report as always. Since Phil came back from the future because they left Curtis. Keely's life became great. It's been 6 months since Phil and Keely's been dating.

"In other news, East High will be coming to H.G. Welles to see what programs we have. All students will be staying at some student's houses for those who signed up. The list is on the bulletin board." Keely announces. "I'm Keely Teslow, and have a good day."

After, Keely stood up, and walked up to Phil and asked, "So babe, did you like today's news report?" Phil leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. Keely immediately deepened it. When they pulled apart, Phil said, "I loved it."

Author's note: This is kind of short! Hope you like it!


	2. Who stay With Whom

Thanks for the reviews guys. You guys are making my day. Well, here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Who stays with Whom

As soon as Phil and Keely's Science class was over to go to lunch, they both stopped at the bulletin board to see who is staying with Keely and who staying at Phil's house.

Phil looked up at his name and seen that Troy Bolton was staying at his house along with the Diffy's.

"Looks like I have Troy Bolton. Who do you have babe?" Phil said.

" I have Gabriella Montez." Keely replied.

After they looked at the board, they went to meet Via and Owen at the table they usually sit.

"Hey Phil. Hey Keely. So, who is going to stay at your houses?" Via asked.

"Oh, I have Troy Bolton," Phil said. "I have Gabriella Montez," Keely said.

Lunch was over, and Phil, Keely, Via, and Owen had English. They were talking about the students that are staying with them. Phil, Keely, Via, and Owen had a folder each for them saying that the students that are staying with them says who are they, and says a little bit about them. All four of them was excited that East High will be coming to their school.

A/N: Please read and review.


	3. Meet Troy and Gabriella

Wow, three updates in a row. You guys are lucky because I just did the second chapter, the first chapter this morning, and I also right now am doing the third chapter. So three updates today.

**Here is the next chapter:**

Chapter 1- Meet Troy and Gabriella

It was Saturday, and the day when East High students. Both Phil and Keely was very excited to meet Troy and Gabriella.

"So, Phil are you excited to meet Troy?" Keely asked her boyfriend.

"Yep," Phil answered.

Phil and Keely's families decided to have a party along with Via and Owen to celebrate that East High's Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez is here. They had it at the Diffy's.

Phil and Keely planned the whole celebration. They was setting up the karaoke machine, till the door bell rang. Both Phil and Keely came to the door, and opened it.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. You must be Keely?" Gabriella asked Keely.

"Yes, I am Keely. Nice to meet you," Keely replied smiling.

"Oh, and this is my friend Troy," Gabriella said smiling at Keely. Phil and Troy already introduced themselves, and they went inside the living room where Ms. Teslow, Barbara, Lloyd, and Pim were sitting. Via and Owen wasn't there yet.

Phil and Keely introduced Gabriella and Troy to their families, until the phone rang.

"Hello," said Barbara. That was Via on the phone saying that she and Owen couldn't make it.

"Oh, Keely, Phil, Via and Owen said they can't make it," Barbara said hanging up the phone.

So, Phil and Keely went to finish setting up the karaoke machine.

**Author's note: Yay, Gabriella and Troy is at Pickford. This might be a little bit longer than my other two chapters. Love ya, Amber**


	4. Karaoke Time, Part 1

Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to write chapter tomorrow, but since I got 4 replies. I wanted to write it today.

_**So, here is the next chapter:**_

Chapter 4- Karaoke Time Part 1

Phil and Keely became friends with Gabriella and Troy. It was 8:00 pm, so Phil and Keely decided for everyone to sing karaoke.

" Ok, everyone. Now, it's eight o' clock, and we will be singing karaoke," Keely told everyone. Phil started the karaoke machine, and started to sing.

"This song is dedicated to my lady Keely," Phil said. Keely started blushing.

_Beautiful Soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You beautiful soul, yeah_

After he finished singing, everyone clapped. Keely ran up where Phil was, and gave a passionate kiss. "Get a room, lovebirds," Pim said digustedly. Troy and Gabriella thought it was very cute.

Phil and Keely went down to the couches. Troy and Gabriella decided to sing karaoke. They sang "Breaking Free."

_Breaking Free_

Troy:

We're soarin', flyin',

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Gabriella:

If we're tryin', so we're breakin' free

Troy:

You know the world can see us,

in a way that's different than who we are

Gabriella:

Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts

Both:

But your faith, it gives me strength,

Strength to believe

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Gabriella:

We're soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Troy:

If we're tryin'

Both:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Troy:

Oh we're breakin' free

Gabriella:

Ooohhhhhhh

Troy:

Can you feel it building,

Like a wave the ocean just can't control

Gabriella:

Connected by a feeling

Both:

Ohhhhh

Gabriella:

In our very soul

Troy:

Very soul

Both:

Rising till it lifts us up,

so everyone can see

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Gabriella:

We're soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

Troy:

If we're tryin'

Both:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Troy:

Oh we're breakin' free

Gabriella:

Ohhhhh

Runnin'

Troy:

Climbin'

To get to that place

Both:

To be all that we can be

Troy:

Now's the time

Both:

So we're breakin' free

Troy:

We're breakin' free

Both:

Oooh yaaaaa

Troy:

More than hope,

More than faith

Gabriella:

This is true,

this is fate,

And together

Both:

We see it coming

Troy:

More than you,

More than me

Gabriella:

Not a want, but a need

Both:

Both of us breakin free

Gabriella:

Soarin'

Troy:

Flyin'

Both:

There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach

If we're tryin'

Troy:

Yeah we're breakin' free

Gabriella:

Breakin' free

we're runnin'

Troy:

Oohhh climbin'

Both:To get to the place to be all that we can be,

Now's the time

Troy:

Now's the time

Gabriella:

So we're breakin' free

Troy:

Oh breakin' free

Gabriella:

Ohhh

Both:

You know the world can see us,

in a way that's different than who we are.

Everyone started clapping. "Good job guys, you were great," Keely said. "Thanks," they both said.

Authors' Note: Okay, now that's the first part of "Karaoke Time." This chapter is kind of long because of the songs. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs!


	5. Karaoke Time, Part 2

Hey Guys, Here is another chapter of "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella." Hope you like this chapter.

_**Here is the next chapter.**_

Chapter 5- Karaoke Time Part 2

Phil and Keely enjoyed the singing of Gabriella and Troy. They couldn't believe that they sang really good.

Everyone had a little break from singing karaoke, even though Phil, Troy, and Gabriella was the first one to sing. During the break, Gabriella and Troy was talking to each other about their friends, especially Sharpay and Ryan since they became friends ever since they took their parts for the musical. Pim was talking to her parents and Keely's mom. Phil and Keely, on the other hand went to Phil's room, and was making out on his bed.

"Oh Phil," Keely moaned while they were kissing. Things were heating up between them until Troy and Gabriella opened the door.

"Oh sorry, guys," Troy said. Phil and Keely started blushing, because they were making out in front of Gabriella and Troy. "Oh no, it's okay," Phil said smiling. Troy told them them that it was another round for karaoke.

Phil and Keely followed Troy and Gabriella. As soon as they got down there, Keely decided it was her turn to sing. "This is for Phil," said Keely. And, the music started to play.

You, you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

When I feel like crashing down

You seem to be around

There you are

You're not that far cause

Chorus

Whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

You hold me tight

With all you're might

And you will never let me go

Protecting me

Protecting me

You, you listen to me when

I speak out loud and you

You know right when

My hearts been bent

When my life's tumbling around

You take me off the ground

You tell me everythings ok

Chorus

Whenever , where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

You hold me tight

With all your might

And you will never let me go

You will never let me go

You will never let me go

You will never let me go

When it's my turn

To help you out

I'll gladly lift you up

Without a doubt

Whenever,whenever, where ever baby

You'll protect me

No matter what

You'll hold me tight

With all your might

And you will never let me go

Whenever, where ever baby

I'll protect you

No matter what

I'll hold you tight

With all my might

And I will never let you go

Let you go

Chorus

You, you're always there for me

When I need you most

Day and night you're by my side

Protecting me

Protecting me

Protecting me

Everyone clapped. Troy and Gabriella was shocked that she sang well. "That was a very good job, Keely," replied Gabriella. "Uh, no big. I love singing." Keely said happily.

It's was nine o' clock and it was time for everyone to go. So, they closed the karaoke machine. Keely's mother let Keely and Gabriella stay with the Diffy's since they didn't have school the next day.

**Authors Note: The song "Protecting Me" is sung by Aly & AJ, so I don't own it. Read and review!**


	6. The Stories

Hey Guys, Aww thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you all are enjoying this fan fiction. Thanks again.

_**Here is the next chapter**_

Chapter 6- The Stories

Gabriella, and Keely was sleeping over at Phil's house along with Phil and Troy.

"So, how did you and Troy meet," Phil asked Gabriella. "Well, it's a long story." Gabriella told Phil and Keely. "We got time." Said Keely smiling.

"Well, we was on our winter vacation," Troy said. "I was with my family. On New Years Eve, I went to this teen party and there was this karaoke thing, and randomly selected people. Then, they chose me and Gabriella to sing next and we didn't know each other. We sang this really neat song called "The Start of Something New." After, we introduced ourselves and we gave each other our phone numbers. I told her that I was there during vacation but she walked off. The week after we went back to school, I was in homeroom until I seen a girl that looked like her. So, I decided to see if that was her by using my cell phone, and that gave us detention. And it was actually she. We then decided to try out this musical. We kind of was late notice but after that we sang this beautiful song, and got a callback. These two kids that is in the Drama club got very mad at us for getting a callback. And, both of our groups broke us apart. But, they decided to help us after what they did. Then, the two Drama kids tried to put the callbacks on the day of the championship, the Scholastic Decathlon. But our friends pulled it off, and we sang "Breaking Free." Then, we got the part. The end," Troy said.

"Wow, that was very long" Phil said. "So, how did you two meet?" Gabriella asked. "Well, Phil was a new student, and I was a popular girl. I was failing math so Phil tutored me. Then after that we became good friends. During the last year, we became very close." Keely said.

"Yeah, but how did you two become a couple?" Gabriella asked. "Well, it was almost the end of our tenth grade year, and the kids voted us cutest couple. Then Phil had to leave, and it was really hard for me. So, what happened was when he was about to leave, I was on the H.G. Welles News team and he came in. Then, he gave me my first kiss. He left but then came back because his family thought that is was hard for him. So, we have been a couple for six months." Said Keely.

Phil was sitting next to her, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella thought it was very cute.

Whoo, this is my longest chapter……lol. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter is when Gabriella and Keely goes back home, and Gabriella tells Keely about her feelings for Troy.

Author's Note- I changed the rating to T because there is going to be a lot of making out between Phil and Keely.

_**Again, thanks for the reviews!**_


	7. Girl Talk

Well, here is another chapter of "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella." Enjoy.

Chapter 7- Girl Talk

The next day, Phil, Troy, and Gabriella woke up early. They decided to sing a little karaoke with Lloyd, Barbara, and Pim. As soon as karaoke was over, Phil went up to his bedroom, and seen Keely awake.

"Good morning baby," said Phil kissing her. Keely immediately deepened the kiss passionately, and they both were making out. Phil went down to her neck, and started sucking it softly. "Oh baby," Keely moaned. That made Phil to suck her neck a little bit more. Then, his lips went back to her lips, kissing her deeply.

After five minutes of making out, they stopped. Keely helped Phil to clean up his room, and they both went down stairs to eat breakfast with the others walking into the kitchen hand in hand.

Aww, Phil and Keely are so cute together, I wish I could tell Troy how I feel. Gabriella thought.

While eating breakfast, Lloyd and Barbara asked Gabriella and Troy about school. Troy told them the story of how they met.

"Looks like your life is good," Lloyd said happily.

"Oh, it is Mr. Diffy" Gabriella said smiling.

After breakfast, Lloyd, Barbara, and Pim were cleaning the kitchen while Phil, Keely, Gabriella, and Troy was walking to Keely's house. As soon they got to Keely's house, Phil gave a sweet kiss on Keely's lips. Phil and Troy then left, while Keely and Gabriella went inside.

Both Keely and Gabriella went into the living room. "Keely, you and Phil are so cute together." Gabriella said to Keely sitting on the couch. Keely smiled back at her, "Really?" Keely asked sitting on the couch. "I mean yeah, how the way you guys are around each other," Gabriella replied. "I wish I could confess my feelings to Troy." She continued. "Well, how did you know that you had feelings for Troy," Keely asked. "When we first met, I guess." Gabriella said blushing a little. "Well, Gabriella why do you just tell him?" Keely replied. "I don't know if Troy actually feels the same way about me." Gabriella said. "Why, of course he likes you. It's obvious; I mean I could tell the way he smiled at you while you were singing. You just need to tell him how you feel. " Keely said smiling. "Thanks Keely, you are a big help." Gabriella said smiling. Keely smiled back.

Well, there you go, Chapter 7. I think this is longer than the other chapters. I wanted to have Lloyd to talk since the other chapters he didn't. Next chapter "Boy Talk." Stay tuned. Read and review!


	8. Boy Talk

**_Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews for chapter 7. I know you loved the part when Phil and Keely was making out in his room. I wanted to put some more making out sessions between Phil and Keely. Well, here is chapter 8._**

Chapter 8- Boy Talk

Phil and Troy was walking back to Phil's house. Phil was asking Troy what he loved.

"So Troy, what do you do in Albuerquque?" Phil asked Troy. "Well Phil, I do tons of stuff. Like singing with Gabriella, hang out with my friends, and play basketball." Troy said smiling. "Pickford is such a great place to live. You and Keely look very cute when you guys are together. I mean, how the way you guys are around each other. Oh, and sorry for interrupting you guys in your room." Troy said blushing. "Oh, that's okay Troy. Do you have a crush on someone?" Phil said to Troy.

Troy immediately started to blush. "Well, I like Gabriella." Troy said. "But, I don't know if she feels the same way." Troy continued. "Well, of course she likes you. The way she smiled at you for breakfast when you was telling my family the story of how you guys met. It's obvious." Phil said. "You think so, Phil?" asked Troy. He nodded, "Go for it." Phil smiled. Troy smiled back and they continued walking.

**_Okay, now this chapter is really short!_**


	9. Instant Messaging and Meeting the Girls

Hey Guys, Thanks for the reviews. I am glad that you love the story. Thanks again. Well, here is chapter 9

Chapter 9- Instant Messaging and Meeting the Girls at the Mall

When Phil and Troy went back to Phil's house, they went straight to the living room. Phil went to get his laptop, and did his homework. As soon he was done, he went to AIM to see if Keely was on. To his surprise, Keely was on.

_PhillovesKeely has signed on._

PhillovesKeely- Hey baby!

KeelylovesPhil- Hey babe, what are you doing? How is Troy?

PhillovesKeely- Troy is fine. I just got done with homework.

KeelylovesPhil- Oh good. I need to talk to you about something.

PhillovesKeely- Do you need me in person to talk to me?

KeelylovesPhil- Yea. Meet me at the mall with Troy at 12.

PhillovesKeely- OK, see you baby! Love u.

KeelylovesPhil- OK, bye. Love u 2.

_KeelylovesPhil has signed off_

_PhillovesKeely has signed off._

"Hey Troy, want to go to the mall? Keely is going to bring Gabriella. We will meet them at 12. So, want to come?" Phil asked. Troy nodded, and they got ready to go to the mall. It was a quarter to 12, so they left.

As soon as they got there, Keely and Gabriella was there. "Hey baby." Phil said as he leaned in for a kiss. Keely immediately leaned in as well, and gave each other a passionate kiss, yet this time they were kissing violently. Phil loved it, and Keely invited his tongue into her mouth. They both moaned, and Keely wrapped her arms around Phil's neck, and Phil's arms around her waist. They kissed for 20 seconds, and broke apart to catch their breath, looking at Gabriella and Troy smiling.

"Okay, well ready for some shopping?" Keely asked smiling. Troy, Gabriella, and Phil all said yes.

Okay, hope you like this chapter. More Pheely kissing…lol. Next chapter I am going to put some more characters to High School Musical. There will also be a Pheely make-out session….lol.


	10. The Evans, Confessions, and Movies

Thanks for all the reviews to this story. You guys rock. This is my first story as you know, and I am really proud of it. All your reviews are great. So, now for all of you here is chapter 10.

Chapter 10- The Evan Twins, Confessions and the Movies

Troy, Gabriella, Phil, and Keely were at the mall for one whole hour. While going into one of the stores, Troy and Gabriella heard a familiar voice as all four of them entered the store. "Hey Troy, hey Gabriella." The familiar voice said. Troy and Gabriella turned around and they saw their two friends, Ryan and Sharpay Evans.

"Oh hey Sharpay, what's up Ryan," Troy said happily. All four of them hugged, happy to see each other. "Oh Sharpay, Ryan, this is our friends, Keely and her boyfriend Phil." Troy said. "Phil, this is Ryan and Sharpay Evans our friends." Gabriella said. As soon as they got introduced, the girls went shopping. Troy, Ryan, Sharpay, and Gabriella went one way and Phil and Keely went the other way of the store.

"So, Keely why do you need to talk to me?" Phil asked. "Well, Gabriella likes Troy and don't know if he has the same feelings for her." Keely replied giving Phil a small kiss on the lips. "Well, Troy does have feelings for Gabriella because we were talking about her as soon we got home." Phil said. "Well, we should get them together, should we babe?" Giving another passionate kiss on Keely's lips, she immediately deepened it, and opened her mouth wide so she could explore Phil's mouth. They broke apart and planned that they could go to the movies. They both talked to Sharpay and Ryan to give them some alone time at the movies.

All of them went to the movies, and Phil paid the tickets. Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay went inside to meet Phil and Keely. Keely and Phil walked inside the theater hand in hand. After they all got their snacks and went inside to see the movie "The Shaggy Dog." Sharpay, Ryan, Phil, and Keely sat at the other side of the theater separately so Troy and Gabriella had an alone time, which they had the movie to themselves. The movie started. In the middle of the movie, Phil and Keely started making out. They started kissing and moaning each other's name in each other's mouth. Phil left Keely's lips, and started to suck on her neck with Keely moaning with pleasure. Those made Phil suck on it a little more. "Oh Phil," Keely said with pleasure. Troy and Gabriella was sitting quietly, but Troy's arm was around Gabriella.

"Troy, ever since I met you, I had a feeling for you," Gabriella said blushing. "Well Gabriella, I feel the same way." Troy said. They both leaned in and shared their first kiss. Keely was kissing Phil way too much, but as she seen Gabriella and Troy lean in for a kiss, she had stopped Phil and they looked down seeing Gabriella and Troy kissing. They both thought that they were so cute, especially Sharpay and Ryan as they seen the whole thing. After their first kiss, Gabriella leaned her head onto Troy's shoulder. Phil and Keely continued making out.

_**Okay, that's chapter 10. I wanted to put Sharpay and Ryan in the story, and later is going to be Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, and Jason. Hope you love this chapter. More Pheely make out sessions. Well, I got to go! Peace Out!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys, Sorry for not updating in a long time. I have been very busy with school, and other things. Thanks for all your nice reviews! Keep them coming.**_

Chapter 1- Picking up the Girls, Making Out, and Meeting Their Friends

Phil and Troy went to Keely's house to pick Keely and Gabriella. "Hey boys," said Keely looking at Phil in a sexy way." Phil grabbed her by the arm and gave her a passionate kiss. Troy and Gabriella gave each other a small kiss on the lips. Since they confessed their feelings at the movies on Saturday. They walked to school with Keely's fingers intertwined with Phil's, and Gabriella's fingers intertwined with Troy's. As soon as they got to H.G. Welles, Troy and Gabriella left Phil and Keely to get their class schedules, and Phil and Keely went to the broadcasting lab. As soon as they got there, they were surprised to see that it was only them in the lab. Both Phil and Keely sat down on the couch, and started kissing. Phil deepened the kiss and Keely moaned as Phil left her lips and started to kiss and suck on her neck. Keely moaned too much, and that made Phil kiss it more faster. Keely left the couch, and sat on his lap. Phil went back up and started kissing Keely.

"Oh Phil," said Keely while kissing Phil. Keely decided to have a little fun with her boyfriend. She kissed him on the lips one last time, and went down to his neck. She started to suck on his neck, and that made Phil moaning with pleasure. Keely made her hands go underneath Phil's shirt to feel his muscles. "Oh baby," Phil said with pleasure.

They continued to make out until the bell rang. They immediately stopped kissing, but Keely stopped Phil and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Good morning H.G. Welles! I'm Keely Teslow," said Keely in a happy voice. "H.G. Welles want to say welcome the East High Wildcats. Please enjoy your month students. In other news, there will be a welcome assembly for the East High students. So show them the spirit. I'm Keely Teslow, and have a good day. Toodles," Keely said happily.

"Well, that was great babe." Phil told Keely. They gave each other a small kiss. Phil and Keely went to meet Troy, Gabriella and their friends. "Hey Phil, and Keely" Gabriella said happily. "This is our friends Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, and Zeke. Zeke is Sharpay's boyfriend." said Troy introducing their friends. "You did an awesome job Keely," said Chad. "Thanks," Keely replied.

**_Okay this is the 11th chapter. Hope you like it. Love ya!_**


	12. A Week Went By! Good bye!

_**

* * *

Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I am sorry for not writing another chapter to "Something New Between Troy and Gabriella." I've been very busy. Thanks to all your reviews. Here is the other chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- A Week Went By! Goodbye! 

Everyone thought that the week went by so fast. Throughout the week, things have happened to Troy and Gabriella.

One, they met Phil and Keely. They also became good friends with them, and they were the ones that knew they had feelings for each other. Both Troy and Gabriella are happy that they confessed their feelings for each other, and to their surprise, they both felt the same way. Phil and Keely also had fun while having Troy and Gabriella as their home guest. They also had fun with them singing karaoke, and going to the mall.

Since it was the last day before Troy, Gabriella, and the gang to go back home, Phil and Keely decided to have a barbecue for them. Phil's family, and Keely's mom pitched in to help with the barbecue. The plans were to have Via and Owen join, and sing some karaoke(a.n. kind of like the one for karaoke time part 1 and 2), and play some games.

* * *

It was the night of the barbecue. Phil and Keely invited Mr. Hackett, and Mr. Messchermitt(a.n. don't know how to spell it). They had a section for the karaoke. Some people was ready to sing some karaoke but it didn't start till' 6:00 pm, and it was 5:00 pm.

While waiting for Chad, Taylor, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke to arrive at the Diffy's house, Phil and Keely was making out on the couch of Phil's living room. Troy and Gabriella saw Phil and Keely kissing. They both kissed before but they never made out. While kissing Keely(who was on the top of Phil), Phil opened his eyes seeing Troy and Gabriella standing there smiling. Phil broke away from the kiss, and smiled telling them to sit down. Troy and Gabriella sat down, and started to have their first make-out session. Phil and Keely both smiled at each other. "Well, looks like we did a good job uh, babe?" Keely said in a sexy way. "Yep, we did. Now, where were we?" Phil said. Keely smiled and returned her lips on his. Keely went down to Phil's neck and started to suck on his neck. "Oh, baby." Phil moaned with pleasure. Keely loved it when he moaned, so she sucked on it a little faster.

All four of them were still making out until the door bell rang. They stopped, and sat up. They all walked up to the door seeing their friends at the door. They all hugged each other, and walked outside. Phil introduced their new friends to the family.

They all had a wonderful time eating, and talking story with their friends. As soon as they were done eating, Phil went up to the "Karaoke" stage and told them it was time for karaoke. They all took turns singing, especially they all loved Troy and Gabriella voices.

The night went on, and everyone had a great time. It was time for everyone to go home. Keely gave all the girls some presents, except for Gabriella. Keely wanted to give the gift to her the next day.

* * *

The Next Day... 

The Diffy's, and Keely's mom was all at Phil's house to give a farewell to Troy and Gabriella. They all ate breakfast together, and talked about Troy's and Gabriella's time at Pickford.

Troy and Gabriella changed their clothes. Before heading out to the door, they all said goodbye to Troy and Gabrella. "Gabriella, I am really going to miss you," Keely said crying a little bit. She hugged Gabriella as they shared some tears together. "I have this for you, a picture of me and Phil" Keely said crying more. Phil hugged Keely and cheered her up. They both hugged Troy and Gabriella, and they left with the bus.

* * *

_Whoo, this might be a long chapter. It's been great writing this story. Thanks for all your reviews guys. I really loved them. Anyways, I am going to be back with a sequel of this story. I am just going to continue with "The Baxters Visit The Diffy's" and I hope you love that story. The stories I write might be cross overs. Well, thanks again for all your reviews! You all Rock! Love you guys!_


End file.
